


Pidge's Grief

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Pidge's life sucks, Sad, Sibling Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Pidge lost someone important during the war





	Pidge's Grief

"Sadly, we lost my best big brother Matt when the Altean mech exploded him in the final battle," Pidge said crying.

"QUIT TELLING PEOPLE I'M DEAD!" Matt yelled from beside her. Pidge sighed.

"Sometimes I can still hear his voice.


End file.
